Today a manufacturing business enterprise may have operations, experts, and facilities spread across the globe. Getting all the appropriate personnel in one place at one time for training, knowledge sharing, or troubleshooting is difficult, expensive, and often not timely enough to address an urgent issue. Teleconferences or even web-conferences, however, provide only limited participant interaction and do not provide a true visual reference to the plant equipment that is the subject of the discussion. Also, taking expensive manufacturing equipment off line for training and maintenance purposes is expensive and disruptive to the manufacturing process. Longer off-line times occur for repairs or maintenance when work crews do not have sufficient advance training. Furthermore, the more time spent by personnel in a live plant increases the risk of injury to such personnel.